


Lips Of An Angel

by prcttyodd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Just angst, Modern AU, Multi, Yes it’s based off the song, dean is quite aggravating in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: Dean Winchester has a good, stable life. He has a beautiful girlfriend, whom he plans to marry one day.One night, he gets a phone call, and picks it up, not thinking.But the voice he hears on the other end throws him off. It's his ex, Castiel, wondering how he's been.Dean could've just said the truth and move on. But there was always a part of him that was never over Castiel. And of course, this part is what drives him to make a huge mistake.[Short Story]





	1. Notes

SUMMARY:

Dean Winchester has a good, stable life. He has a beautiful girlfriend, whom he plans to marry one day. 

One night, he gets a phone call, and picks it up, not thinking. 

But the voice he hears on the other end throws him off. It's his ex, Castiel, wondering how he's been. 

Dean could've just said the truth and move on. But there was always a part of him that was never over Castiel. And of course, this part is what drives him to make a huge mistake. 

XX 

NOTES/IMPORTANT THINGS: 

•This is based off the song by Hinder. I was listening to it the other day, and immediately my thoughts went to Destiel. (Probably because of the word "Angel" lmao) 

•This is going to be super angsty. 

•Just to make it clear, I don't condone any of the things that characters may do in this fic. It's a story. 

•I don't dislike the character of Lisa, or the ship of her and Dean. Again, this is all a story. 

•I also don't hate Castiel or Dean, or the ship of Destiel. Just a story. 

^If you're wondering why I'm saying these things, you'll see when you read the story.


	2. 1.

The phone ringing wasn't something strange for Dean. 

It was 3 AM, sure. But that didn't matter. People were always calling, sometimes they had the wrong number, sometimes it was someone that needed to talk to him. It wasn't something absurd, at least for him. 

That was, until he looked at the caller ID. 

It was an old number, one that he had deleted from his contact list awhile ago. But that didn't mean that he had forgotten it. 

It was an ex's number, namely his ex Castiel. He hadn't heard from him for awhile, so seeing his number pop up on his phone was a bit jarring. 

The breakup between the two was a mutual thing, both of them agreeing that they were drifting apart. Did both of them have some secret feelings deep down inside? Maybe... And that was why their communications fell off the grid. 

The only thing was, Dean had a girlfriend. Her name was Lisa. The two had met shortly after the breakup, and Dean had immediately took a liking to her. He was still a bit hurt over losing Castiel, but the two weren't even talking anymore, so he figured he had to move on. 

Lisa was currently asleep in the bed next to him, luckily the phone ringing didn't wake her up. 

Dean quickly shot up, and walked into the bathroom, which was a few rooms down. 

Once he shut and locked the door, he answered the call. He even turned on the sink, so that the sound of him talking could be drowned out, in the event that Lisa did wake up. 

"Hello?" 

Dean took a deep breath hearing Castiel's voice. He should've declined. He should've never done this. This wasn't going to end well. 

"Dean? Are you there? What's that sound?" 

Dean took another breath and answered. "Yes, I'm here. And that's just something outside, I have no clue what it is." His voice was barely a whisper. He couldn't risk Lisa hearing him. 

"Oh, okay. Good." 

"Why are you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now..." 

"Sorry. I just needed to talk to you. I feel bad, you know. For losing communications. And for some reason, I couldn't get you out of my head. So I had to call." 

That's nice, but I have a girlfriend. Dean thought to himself, and he should've said just that, but what came out of his mouth was MUCH different. "It's fine. Even if we're not a... thing anymore, I do still miss talking to you." 

"You do?" 

"I do." 

The tension between the two was extremely apparent, and Dean hated it. To think that they once dated and now they were this disconnected was insane. 

"So. How has your life been going?" 

"Cas..." Dena said, bringing out that old nickname again. "Do you really think 3 AM is the time to be asking this?" 

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'll just go." 

"No. Wait. Sorry. I just woke up. You know how I am when I first wake up." 

This caused Cas to chuckle. "You're right about that, you grouch." 

Dean also let out a small chuckle. "Hey. Don't call me that." 

"What are you going to do about it?" Cas retorted playfully. 

"I think you know the answer to that one." Dean didn't even mean to add that, but I'm the heat of the moment he forgotten exactly what was going. His mind was back in those days, those days when he and Cas would constantly have playful arguments like this, and would always end up somehow making out. The times were good. But he couldn't think about that now. That was the past. 

"Oh, really? But Dean, you haven't answered my question. How have you been? Are you okay?" 

"I'm just fine, I guess." He didn't want to go into full detail. He didn't know how to even go about it. 

"What do you mean you guess?" Castiel paused for a few brief seconds before speaking again. "Have you... been with anyone since we broke up?" 

"No." Dean quickly responded, surprising even himself. 

"Oh. Really? Come on, Dean. You said you'd look, and not stay stuck on... us." 

Dean did remember the two of them talking about that, that they both thought that it would be better if they each found someone else since they weren't connecting as much anymore. "I just haven't been interested. It's not because I'm stuck on us or anything. I still live by myself, I just haven't been interested to pursue a full time relationship with anybody. Why? Are you with somebody?" 

Dean sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but he was hoping that Cas would say no. He didn't know why. He had a damn girlfriend. He shouldn't be blatantly lying like this. What the hell was wrong with him? 

"No. I've tried to pursue a few relationships.... but thy just didn't work out or feel right." 

There was a few seconds of silence between the two, Dean simply listened to the sound of Cas' breathing on the other end of the phone. Then, he decided that maybe he should be the one breaking the silence. 

"Screw love. Everyone can just be friends, right?" 

"Yeah, I guess. You know, I feel like having a phone conversation at 3 am isn't enough to say what's been going on in our lives. Maybe someday we can get together and just talk. Like you said, we can just be friends, right?" 

Dean thought about it for a few seconds. He shouldn't have, but like they both had said, there was no problem with being friends. Cas obviously didn't have feelings anymore, and Dean had someone else. Maybe Dean would tell him whenever they went out. "Yes. That sounds good. Whenever you want to, we can. We can go to that place that we always loved. You know, the-" 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Dean? Are you okay? The water has been running for a LONG time." It was Lisa. Dean's heart began to race. He put the phone call on mute and called back to her a quick "I'm fine! I'll be out in a few minutes, babe." She said nothing more, and he heard her walk away. 

He took the call off of mute. 

"Did you hear me Dean?" He was asking.

"No, sorry. The audio cut for some reason. But what'd you say?" 

"I didn't hear the rest of what you were saying."

"Oh, I was just saying that we could go to our place. You know what I mean. But anyways Cas. I'm getting really tired. I'll talk to you soon. Bye!" 

"Oh. Okay. Bye then." 

Dean hung up the call, turned the water off, and ran back into the bedroom. 

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked him as he crawled beside her. 

"Nothing. I just felt a bit sick for some reason, so I had to splash some water on my face. I'm sure it's nothing." 

She moved her hand towards his back and began rubbing it gently in circles. 

"Just go to sleep. Hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow." She told him. 

"I hope so too." 

"Love you." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

He kissed her back. "Love you too." He told her, without resisting for even a second. 

XX

A/N: this can't end well! Why is Dean blatantly lying? The answer may be obvious, but what will the turn out be? What's going to happen from this point on? 

But yeah, thanks for reading, I love you all!


	3. 2.

Dean thought that last night was a dream. Calling Cas, scheduling a day out with him. He thought it was all a big, bad dream. 

That was, until he looked at his phone. He looked in the recent calls, and sure enough, Cas was right there. 

When Dean got up, Lisa was already up, getting ready for work, and making breakfast for the both of them. She was always up before him, and always treated him. They were like a married couple... except they weren't married. But Dean planned on it, someday. 

Dean felt guilty, but since she wasn't around he went to his messages and decided to text Castiel. This was wrong, he knew it. He loved Lisa. Really, he did. He didn't love Cas anymore. But that didn't mean they couldn't pursue a friendship, right? 

Dean: when were you thinking we were going to hang out? 

Cas: anytime you want, my schedule is pretty free 

Dean took a moment to think. Lisa was going to go to work in a few hours. Maybe they could make this happen today, and Dean could see if this friendship plan would work out. 

Dean: how about today? In a few hours? 

Cas: Yeah, sure. Just let me know when you're ready. 

Dean felt nervous, for some odd reason. He was going out to dinner with his EX, to be "friends again". Things like this didn't end well, it was like a bad romance movie. 

Except it couldn't end like one of those movies. Dean and Cas would never be a thing again. They both knew it. Dean had a girlfriend. He couldn't do that to her. And Cas, who knew what Cas even felt anymore. He probably didn't have any feelings at all for Dean anymore. 

"Made your favorite!" Were the words that broke Dean out of his trance, causing him to lock his phone and set it face down, pretty quickly. 

It was Lisa, brining him his breakfast. 

"Didn't mean to scare you!" She said, giggling. "What were you doing?" 

Dean chuckled. "Oh, nothing. I was just kinda lost in my own world when you came in, that's why I jumped." 

She smiled at him, placing the plate in front of him and leaning in and kissing him on the lips. He wasted no time kissing back. 

"I love you." He told her, the smell of the food filling his nostrils. 

"I love you too, Dean. I hope you like it, it's been awhile since I've cooked all of your favorite things, huh?" 

"I'm sure it'll be great, just like everything you do for me. I don't know what I did to deserve you." He said to her as she left the room, giving him one last smile. 

XX 

"Do you want me to bring you anything from Denny's? I know I'm going to be home late, you know how that damn place loves to keep me there, I'm going to NEED food!" 

Dean thought for a moment. He wanted to tell her he would be going out, and that he probably wouldn't be hungry, but he knew that it would start an argument between them, and it was the last thing he wanted. "You know, some pancakes sound pretty good. I don't care what kinds, you know me." 

She smiled and leaned in for a peck on the lips. "Sounds good. I'll see you later, if you're still up." 

"Have a good night at work. I love you." 

"I love you too!" 

She then walked out, and for some reason, he felt guilt building up in his chest as he watched her walk away. 

XX 

Dean was worrying too much about his outfit for a "friendship" date. 

He already went though his entire closet, but he didn't want to wear any of it, it all reminded him of his dates with Lisa. 

Soon, he reached the back, and his eyes widened. 

There was an outfit he had long forgotten about. But it was not just any outfit. The outfit he wore to his first actual date with Cas. He remembered how Cas's eyes widened when he first saw him wearing it. The way he said "You look so good." 

He knew he shouldn't be wearing something like that to a simple dinner with a friend. Cas would recognize it. He would remember the day exactly as Dean did. But Dean, for some reason, pulled his clothes off and got into it anyways. 

It had been awhile. Dean had put on a few pounds since he last wore it, but it still fit him pretty well. 

Dean: almost ready. 

Cas: okay. Are we going to meet there? 

Dean thought for a moment. He had a sudden idea. 

Dean: I'm going to pick me up ;). Let me know where you are. 

Cas did just that, and the next Dean knew, he was in his car and driving to Castiel's location. He had a picture of he and Lisa on the dash, and he took it down at stuck it into his pocket for now. He convinced himself the reason he felt the need to that was because he didn't want to hear Cas's questions. 

He let out a sigh as he pulled up to the location he was given. 

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that something was going to go very wrong with this whole ordeal... 

XX 

"Hey." Castiel said as he hopped into shotgun, flashing Dean his signature smile. It had been awhile since Dean had seen him, so he took a few seconds to stare at him and admire his features. He looked just the same as he always had, the same handsome face and piercing blue eyes. His outfit was nice. He always dressed well. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm good. Just fine. It's just been awhile since we've seen each other, and I was just... you know what, forget it. Just get it and let's go." 

"Dean." 

"Yeah?" 

"Your suit... did you really think that you could wear that and not have me say anything?" There went the smirk again. 

Dean chuckled. He knew that this would happen. "You really do remember?" 

"You think I don't? Of course I do. I couldn't forget that day no matter what, I've told you that so many times." 

"You did say that." Dean said as he started the car and began to drive again. 

The tension between the two was so thick that it could be cut with a knife, and Dean wanted to ease it, but he didn't know how. 

He reached over and turned the radio on, hoping music would at least help a bit. 

Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone...

Cas let out a small chuckle. "Your music taste hasn't changed at all." 

"It never will. You can't just not like this stuff anymore. They're classics." Dean shot a smirk the other man's way. 

Cas smirked right back. Dean really hasn't changed at all. 

XX 

Castiel was unsure exactly what Dean was doing. The two had agreed to go out as friends, yet here he was, in the outfit that he had worn to their FIRST DATE, eyeing him up, and now, they were parked right in front of their favorite date spot. 

If he were to take a guess from all the signs he was giving, Cas would say that Dean was hinting that he missed him and that maybe he wanted to try their relationship again. He wasn't going to say anything though, he was just going to go with the flow of the night. 

He wasn't going to admit it, but his relationship with Dean would always be the best one. He treated him so good, and the memories they had together were irreplaceable. They broke up merely because Dean felt they didn't connect anymore, and Cas still wondered why to this day. He simply agreed to break up because it was what made Dean happy, and Dean happy was all he wanted. He cared about him more than anything in the world. Sure, towards the end they weren't spending as much time together as they used to, but that wasn't the point of a relationship. 

"It's been so long since I've been here." Cas commented, staring at the outside of their "spot". It was nothing fancy, it was actually a burger joint. Dean loved their burgers and kept dragging Cas there whenever he could, Cas began to grow a love for it, and it turned into a tradition. 

"Yeah. Same here." 

"You never came here since our last date here?" Cas cocked a brow. 

"No. I just haven't really had the time." 

I have a new girlfriend, she likes different places. I didn't want to bring her to the same place that we used to go to. And I just didn't want to be reminded of our memories. I'd miss you, I know I would. 

"Dean?" 

"Huh?" 

"Are we going to go in, or what?" He asked with a slight chuckle. 

"Yeah." Dean said, opening the door getting out of the car. 

Cas did the same, and the two walked to the restaurant's entrance. They stepped inside, and were greeted by the wonderful smell that they all knew too well. 

"Hey! Dean! Castiel! It's been so long!" They heard a voice call out to them, and sure enough, it was Ellen, one of the waitresses and one of their friends. They met her because they went there so many times, and they became one of Ellen's favorite couples. She would always ask for updates on them, how they were doing, all of that. She was almost like a mother to them. 

"Hey, Ellen." Dean called back as they approached the front counter. 

"I've missed you two! How's my favorite couple been?" 

"Actually, Ellen..." Cas started, but Dean quickly interjected. 

"We're doing fine! We've just been sort of bust with life." 

Cas gave Dean the side-eye. What was all of that about? 

"Oh. That's good, I've just missed the two of ya." Ellen said as she gave them a smile. "I still have your usual orders, if that's what you want!" 

Dean chuckled. "You do? Well, of course that's what we want." 

She smiled at them. "Well, that'll do. I'll bring it to you soon, and then we can catch up a bit too." She winked, and the two men found a seat, one towards the corner. 

"What was that all about?" Cas leaned over and asked as soon as they were settled. 

"What?" Dean asked, pretending he was clueless. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking either, what was he supposed to say? 

"You pretending we're still together." 

"I just didn't want to have her questioning what happened. It's not exactly her business. So for now, we're pretending we're still together." 

"Okay." Was all Cas replied with. Dean obviously wasn't telling him something, but he wasn't going to let it bother him. 

Dean stared out of the window they were sitting next to, watching as people passed and walked by for a few minutes. This was so odd. He suddenly felt himself questioning why he even agreed to this. Why he decided that they should go to their favorite spot. Why he wore this damn outfit. 

He was forced out of his daydream by his phone ringing. It was Lisa. 

He quickly swiped his phone before Cas could look at the name on the caller ID, and rejected the call. 

"Who was it?" 

Dean figured he would ask that. 

"Nobody. Just my brother." 

The phone rang again. Dean let out a sigh. "He's persistent, goddamn. Let me go see what he wants." 

He got up and headed towards the restrooms. "Hey." He said when he picked up. "Sorry I didn't see you call, I just hopped out of the shower." 

"Oh, it's okay. I'm just on break and I wanted to talk to you. It's fine if you don't want to talk."

Dean felt himself blush. "Of course I'd want to talk to you. How's work?"

"You know, same old same old. The same people annoying me, the same lazy asses not doing anything. You know how it goes." She let out a laugh. Dean loved her laugh. 

"Of course." 

"I can't wait to leave and it hasn't even been that long. I needed to talk to you or else I was going to go insane, honestly. Also, what music are you listening to? Doesn't sound like what you usually do." 

Dean felt panic rise in his chest. Shit. He forgot he was in a restaurant where the music was blaring pretty loudly. "Oh, I just put the radio on the regular station just to see what was on. Garbage, just like I assumed." 

Lisa laughed again. "You probably didn't even give it a try." 

"You're right. I didn't." 

"That's such a Dean thing. But anyways, I'm gonna go now. I'll text you. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

XX 

When Dean returned to the table, the food was there and ready. 

"What did your brother want?" Cas asked. "You were gone for awhile." 

"He just wanted to talk to me about some stuff going on in our family. Sorry." 

"It's fine, Ellen was wondering where you were, she wanted to hear about how our lives have been. So I improvised a bit." 

"Cas... what'd you say?" 

"I said that we broke up for awhile and then got back together because we missed each other." There was an evil smirk on Cas's face as he said that. 

"Oh, really? What made you come up with that?" 

"Oh, you know. Just a spur of the moment thing." 

"Sure." Dean said, as he bit into his burger. He missed their playful bantering. 

"Don't be a grouch." 

"I'm not." 

"You are." 

"I'm definitely not." 

"But you are." 

"You're lying." 

"You're the one that's lying." 

This was the part where Dean would usually silence Cas with a playful kiss, but obviously, he couldn't do that anymore, so he just shook his head. "I can't deal with you sometimes." 

"You love me." 

Dean was caught off-guard with this statement. Cas soon realized what he said, and his face turned a bright red. 

"Oh..." 

"Don't worry about it." Dean said, continuing to eat. 

There were a few minutes of silence between them, before Dean decided it was time to initiate conversation again. 

They talked for awhile, about how their lives have been, about what they've been doing, and Dean told Cas every detail about his life, leaving out Lisa of course. He felt guilty and wanted to talk about her, but he just wouldn't allow himself to do so. 

They talked even after their food was done. They both realized how much they missed talking to each other. 

After it had been a couple of hours, they went up to the front to pay. 

"Hey, you don't have to pay." Dean tried to tell Cas as he took out his wallet, but the other man was quite insistent. 

"No. I'm paying."

It was common argument when they went on dates. They supposed that it was like this for every couple, but it was somehow worse with them since they did it EVERY DATE. 

Dean sighed as he watched Cas slap the money down. 

"You two have a good night, it was so nice to see you both again!" Ellen called as they walked out, and Dean called back a quick "You too!" 

They drove with just the music on the whole time, and Cas couldn't help himself but stare at Dean the entire time. He really missed the man, and it was obvious the feeling was mutual. Even if Dean did seem like he was a bit distant about some things, it didn't matter. 

"You know, I had a lot of fun tonight." Cas told Dean as they arrived at his place. 

"Me too, Cas." 

He felt his heart begin to race as Cas gave him a smile, and he couldn't help what happened next. 

He leaned in, and Cas did so as well. Just as their lips were about to touch, Dean pulled away.

"We can't." He said, realizing what the hell he was doing. 

"Oh..."  

"It isn't like that. We're just friends. We're staying friends." 

I have a girlfriend. Was all that was running through his head, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. 

"Okay. I had fun. Have a good night Dean, thanks for the good day." 

"You're-" Dean started, but Cas was already gone. 

XX 

A/N: sorry for the long wait for this update!  But I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even though it took me like 3 days haha. 

I don't have much to say this time, so thanks for reading and have a good day/night!


	4. 3.

A/N: minor trigger warning for mentions of vomiting. 

XX

"Are you okay? From the look on your face, I would guess something is bothering you." Lisa asked, looking at Dean, and the look on her face was one of concern. 

"What? Nothing is bothering me." 

The two were in bed next to each other, and Dean had been lying there awake for awhile, his mind was racing. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between him and Cas. They had almost kissed. Dean had almost leaned in and let it happen, when he clearly had a girlfriend. 

But he of course wasn't going to tell Lisa this, since she was the girlfriend. It was beyond fucked, Dean knew that. This whole thing was a mess. He knew he could easily end it himself, but for some reason he just couldn't. 

She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his body. "You sure?" 

"I'm sure, Lisa. Goodnight." He told her, not intending to sound rude, but he did. He wanted to apologize, but then she would know for sure that something was bothering him, and he didn't know what exactly he would tell her. So he simply remained silent. 

She pulled away and turned towards the wall. "Goodnight. Love you." She told him. She knew something was up, it had to be. He never acted this strange around her. 

"Love you too." He mumbled back, closing his eyes. 

XX 

Dean told himself to ignore Cas today. And he was going to stick by it. He knew it was wrong and rude, but he had no idea what to do otherwise. He wanted to try and stay friends, but after last night, it was obvious that something like that wasn't possible. He had already tried to kiss him again, who knew what he would try to do next? He didn't want to find out, so the only solution was to just ignore him. He was his ex, after all. He wasn't obligated to talk to him, especially if there were romantic undertones when they hung out. 

He had Lisa, and Lisa was all he needed. 

XX 

Cas wondered why Dean wasn't messaging him back or returning any of his calls. They had a good time last night, why would he continue to ignore him? 

He had no reason to be angry, if that's what it was. He knew things had ended awkwardly, but it wasn't his fault. Dean was the one that leaned in for the kiss, the one that rushed away just before it happened. They had dated before, and they had a happy and stable relationship, what was the problem? 

Cas did admit, there was obviously something still between them. There wouldn't have been an almost-kiss it there wasn't. 

He couldn't really tell if he was still in love with Dean, although he missed him and what they had, so it was probably a yes. He just didn't know if Dean felt the same, so he wouldn't push it. Other relationships were useless to him, but Dean was much different. 

He remembered when they had first met, and how intimidated he was at first, but as soon he got to know him, he realized that Dean Winchester was a softie that just pretended he was hardcore. 

That was Cas's favorite part about Dean. He was the average cliché bad boy that drove motorcycles and that had everyone wanting him, but deep down, he was soft and the nicest person there was once you got to know him. Cas never envisioned himself with someone like Dean, and felt so odd when Dean showed interest in him. Cas was of course smitten from the start, but he just never thought that the feelings would be reciprocated. 

He wanted that back, really he did. But if Dean didn't, there was nothing that he could do. You couldn't force something if there was nothing there. 

He sighed, backspacing the text he was typing out. He locked his phone and set it down. Dean might come around. But if he didn't, Cas would know that he truly didn't want what they had back, or have anything to do with him in general. 

XX 

"What the hell." Lisa said to herself, standing up from the spot where she was, which was hunched above the toilet. 

Just ten minutes ago, she was laying in bed beside her boyfriend, fast asleep. Then, she had opened her eyes and decided she was ready to start her day. She had to work in a few hours, so she was going to have breakfast and wake herself up before then. But suddenly, as she lay for a few minutes, trying to to will herself to move, when she was hit with the urge to vomit. 

She ran to the bathroom, not knowing what He hell could've made her sick. She didn't eat much. Maybe that was why. That was normal, wasn't it? 

After she was done vomiting, she felt just fine. She then contemplated going to work. She didn't know what this was, and if she was going to get sick again. 

It didn't matter. She had to at least try to work, and if she didn't feel well, she would just have to leave early. She was in a high enough position at her job where she could make decisions like that, so that was what she was going to do. 

She decided to skip breakfast, and just got dressed instead. Maybe the vomiting was just a fluke. Weird things happened to people's health all the time, she wouldn't worry about it unless it persisted. 

XX 

Dean was relieved that Cas had stopped trying to call and text him. He could have a chill night and wait for his girlfriend to come home, like he always did. Last night was just something of the past, something he'd never think about or speak of. 

He chilled around for a few hours, just doing what he normally did, but there was something different about today. 

He had a growing guilt in his chest, that was of course manifesting because he wasn't answering Cas. 

It was ridiculous. He couldn't be thinking like this. 

He looked down at his phone. No new notifications. He was surprised. Was Cas ghosting HIM now? Or had he just given up? 

He picked the phone up, looking up at the TV at the comedy show that was playing. He looked back down at his phone, unlocked it, and called Cas. 

He picked up after a few rings. 

"Hey?" He sounded confused as all hell. 

"Cas." 

"Dean." 

This was already awkward. Great. "Sorry I never called back. My bad. I was just busy." 

"It's fine. I thought that after last night you didn't want to talk to me anymore."  

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I-" He was interrupted by a beeping, meaning he was getting another call. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at the caller ID. Lisa. He contemplated answering, and putting Cas on hold, but instead he declined. 

"Dean? Dean? Are you there?" Cas was asking frantically, as if something horrible has happened. 

"I'm here. Sorry. I just had to do something." 

"So you didn't hear what I said?" 

Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to. "No, I didn't." 

"You asked why I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me. I said that I think you seem to forget that you almost kissed me, and that everything ended on an awkward note." 

Dean hated having to hear what happened actually spoken out loud. He felt himself cringe. "I didn't forget." 

"We should probably talk about that." 

"No we shouldn't." He said almost too quickly. "I mean, what is there to talk about?" 

"About us. There's obviously something still there, Dean." 

Dean got up from the spot he was sitting, and paced a bit, ending up in his bedroom. He sat on the bed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Cas... we just started talking again." 

"And you tried to kiss me already." 

He wouldn't shut up about that, would he? "Listen, maybe there is, maybe there isn't. I have no idea. But our relationship didn't work out the first time, so it won't work out the second time either." 

"You really think?" To Dean, Cas almost sounded like he was trying to convince Dean. Dean didn't know exactly what his feelings were regarding this situation, but they obviously weren't too negative, considering the events of the past night. 

"Maybe. I don't know. Cas, I'll always care about you. That will never change. Just know that, for now. Maybe we can... hang out again and try and figure it out." 

"That's fine with me. I'll always care about you too, Dean." 

"Where do you want to go? Like do you want to just-" 

"Dean? Are you in here?" He heard as voice ask outside the bedroom door, and immediately he recognized it as Lisa. What was she doing home? 

"Dammit." He said, quickly hanging up the phone. "Yeah, I'm in here!" He called back to her. He opened the door. 

"I came home early because I didn't feel good. I tried to call you to tell you I would be on the way, but I guess you were busy talking to someone else. Who was that?" 

"It was Sam." He quickly responded, hoping it didn't sound like the blatant lie that it was. 

"Oh, okay. You couldn't put him on hold and talk to me for a second? And you didn't have to hang up when I got here. You could've just told me you were on the phone." 

"Lisa. I'm sorry. I didn't notice you were calling." 

"The call was declined." 

"I must've hit it on accident." 

"Whatever. I need to go to bed. I'm sorry. I've just sort of had a long day." She began to pull her clothes off and pull on something to wear to bed. She went into the bathroom to take her makeup off. 

Dean leaned back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He heard his phone buzzing, and knew it was Cas calling. But he didn't bother. 

He heard the water begin the run in the bathroom, and he began to wonder why he was doing all of this. 

The thing was, Lisa was great. But Cas was also great. He cared about them both so much. 

He picked up his phone and shut it off. He'd deal with that later. 

What a mess he was creating for himself. And it was one that he knew he would have problems cleaning up. 

XX 

A/N: writing this infuriates me. Like how dare this bitch Dean do this headass shit. He's the type of person I stay away from in life, and you all should too. Wonder how these games he's playing are gonna go... not good? Good? Who knows. Either way, he's making asinine moves. 

Until next time! Love you all, thanks so much for reading!!


	5. 4.

When Dean woke up, his head was pounding. He didn't know why it was in pain, but he knew that it was annoying. He hated whenever he had bad headaches, all they did was put him in a bad mood and alienate the possibility of him getting anything done. 

Lisa was already gone, Dean assumed that she got called in for the morning shift. He sat up slowly, the pain in his head getting sharper and sharper as he moved more and more. 

He went into the bathroom, reaching into the cabinet above the toilet, grabbing the Advil. As he was doing so, he noticed that the toilet seat was up, so he shut it. Open toilet seats were one of Lisa's (and every other female's in the world, Dean assumed) major pet peeves. He didn't remember leaving it up, though. He rarely ever did. 

He shrugged, then walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water to down his pills. He was just going to lay back down for a bit, and hope his headache just passed. 

Just as he was about to get in bed, he decided to turn his phone on and check it. Big mistake. 

There were tons of messages from Castiel. TONS of them. 

Dean couldn't lie, it was his fault. He did sort of end the call out of nowhere and didn't even bother to text back. How could he? His girlfriend was around, and he couldn't make it obvious that he was talking to his ex. He could've lied and said it was his brother or something of the sort, but then he would have to explain all of that to Castiel. Either way, there was a mess to be made. He just chose the option that would make less of a mess. 

He decided to call Castiel again. It was the logical thing to do, wasn't it? Well, the entire thing wasn't exactly logical, but Dean already dug himself into a hole. It was too late now. 

"Dean? What happened? I swear, I thought somebody came into your house and attacked you or something." Cas said as soon as he answered, his tone frantic and concerned. 

"No, I'm fine." Dean chuckled. "The service just went out for some reason, it does that sometimes. I need to get my box checked out." 

"It's fine. So anyways, as we were saying." 

Damn, he really doesn't waste time does he? "Yeah?" 

"Where do you want to go? You were telling me you wanted to go somewhere before your phone went out." 

"We can go anywhere. Honestly, I don't care. I need to get the hell out anyways." 

"So... where are we gonna go?" 

"We'll figure it out. I'm picking you up in fifteen minutes. Send me where you are, and I'll be there." 

"Oh, okay." 

XX 

Castiel had to admit, he was surprised at how things were going with Dean. He didn't expect all of this to come from a random phone call in the early hours of the morning. 

He sometimes wondered if he was being too pushy towards Dean, because Dean didn't seem to have the same feelings that Cas still had. Or maybe he did. It was becoming more apparent each day they spoke. 

He got ready, not sure of what to put on since he had no idea what adventure Dean was taking him on today. 

While the two were in a relationship, Dean was unpredictable at times, but not very much. He usually always had a plan, and made sure Cas knew the plan. It was something that Cas did like, but he also like Dean's unpredictability at times. That's what made him even more excited about today. 

He settled for casual clothes, it didn't look like he wasn't putting in effort by any means, but it just looked as if he was ready for anything. 

And he was. If Dean was involved, he was willing to anything. 

XX 

"So, I didn't really think this through." Dean announced as soon as Cas got into the car. 

Cas couldn't help but laugh. "That's not like you, Dean." 

Dean gave the other man a smirk. "I know it's not. But I had to get out, and I didn't want to waste any time planning. I just wasn't in the mood." 

"I have an idea." 

"What would that be?" Dean asked, cocking a brow. 

"Show me your place, like where you are now. I just want to see, and maybe we can hang out there for a bit. I'm just curious. You can see my new place, too." 

Panic immediately rushed over Dean. He couldn't show Cas his place. He couldn't. He lived there with Lisa, and would have to explain her stuff. Oh, and not to mention the pictures of the two of them hanging on the wall. It was just something that couldn't be done. "I can show you, but we can't go in." Dean told him, hoping he didn't as frantic as he was in his mind. 

"Why not?" 

Of course he would ask that. "There's a lot of stuff being done. It's just a mess. Maybe I can show you someday, but just not now. But I can still show you, I guess." 

The drive was silent, of course. Well, unless you counted the classic rock blaring through the radio. Then there was that. 

They arrived at Dean's a few more minutes later, Dean pulling the car up front. 

"Here she is." He told Cas, turning to him and smirking. 

"Looks nice. Do you own it or are you renting?" 

Bought it. With my girlfriend. She said it's the perfect place to start a family, and I agree. "I bought it. I just wanted a permanent place, I guess." 

"That's nice. And you have a pool? Wow, you really did do good for yourself." 

The pool was Lisa's idea, but he of course couldn't say that right now. "Yeah, I sort of forgot about that. If you wanna chill out here in pool we can. That would be cool." He knew Cas was going to ask about inside no matter what, so he was just trying to avoid that at all costs. They could hang out for a bit, before Lisa came back home. He would have to come up with some excuse then, but he would deal with that when the time came. 

"Yeah, that would be good. There's a problem, though. I have... nothing to swim in." 

"Oh, yeah! Of course. I wasn't even thinking about that. You can use one of my trunks or something. Or we can go back to yours and you can get something there." 

"We can just go back to mine. That way you can see my place. You can actually go inside of mine, you know." 

Dean wasn't used to Cas being sarcastic. When they were together, he would occasionally give a snarky comment or two, but it was mostly always Dean. He smirked. "You know what, sounds like a plan. Tell me where to go and I'll take you there." 

XX 

Dean felt as if this was a waste of time. Any moment now, Lisa could call and say she was coming home. After her coming home early yesterday, anything was possible. This time Dean was spending touring Cas's home could've been spent in the pool. He was neurotic, and that wasn't a good thing. 

Sure, he loved looking around and seeing the place. It was so Cas. Every inch of it. 

"Why do you have a random painting of a bee hung up here?" Dean asked, cocking a brow. 

"I like bees. You know this." Cas said with an eye roll. He reached up to scratch his face, and Dean noticed a ring on his hand. 

"Actually, I know that you don't like to kill them and would rather let them go outside. I didn't know you thought that they would be good art for your place." 

"No need to be rude." 

"I'm not. Just telling you how it is." 

Cas couldn't help but smile. "You always say that." 

"You're right. And it's the truth." 

Everything in this moment was perfect. Dean felt nostalgic. This was just like the old times. 

A silence had fallen over the two. Dean was just looking around, and Cas was watching him. After a few moments of this awkward silence, Cas decided to break it. 

"I'll go get changed. Be right back." 

XX 

"Is your pool cold?" 

"I mean, yeah. Isn't that the point of pools?" 

"Here you go again. I meant, is it like SUPER cold." 

"That's not what you said." 

"Oh, well. Whatever. Guess I'll have to find out then." Cas said, pulling off his shirt. 

Dean tried to stop himself from staring, but wasn't very successful. He had of course seen Cas shirtless plenty of times, but that didn't mean he couldn't be in awe right now. It had been awhile. 

"Aren't you gonna get in too?" He heard Cas call, breaking him from his horny trance. 

"Yeah!" He called back, setting his phone down in a place where he could hear it, and made sure the volume was all the way up. He couldn't miss a call from Lisa, have her come home, and see him with his ex in their pool. 

He pulled his shirt off and got in, accidentally splashing Cas as he did so. 

Cas splashed back. 

"Hey, what was that for?" Dean asked. 

"You splashed me on your way in." 

"I didn't mean it." 

"You still did it. So I splashed you back." 

"And what if I splashed you again right now?" 

"I'd splash you back again." 

"Damn, sometimes you really are quick witted. Can't really fight with that." 

"I learned from the best." 

"From the best?" 

"You. I learned from you. I learned a lot from you, you know." 

"Really?" 

"Dean. You were way out of my league. I was quiet. Anti social." 

"Are you kidding? You being quiet didn't mean that I was better. I was lucky that you even looked my way. Most people just go running." 

"How could I? You're Dean Winchester." 

"Yeah, the Dean Winchester that rode motorcycles and never was able to keep a relationship. I was just a player to everyone that knew me. Always done with one, onto the next. Sometimes without even ending the last relationship. It was bad. Especially when I came out, the stereotypes really hit. Everyone thought I wanted to sleep with them. Everyone." 

"Well, that's not who you are and I know that for a fact. Those people never knew the real Dean. Their loss. But, they can make all the judgements they want." He began to swim closer, and Dean could feel his face heating up. 

For awhile, they did just what they were doing before. Talk about old times. Reminisce. Talk about how much they had changed since the first time they met. 

As Dean talked about his past, he saw that there was an ongoing pattern that hadn't been broken yet. But he wasn't going to mention it. Because then, he would blow his cover. He just didn't think about. 

As Cas was retelling the story of the first time his family found out they were together, Dean's phone rang. He immediately jumped out of the pool to grab it. 

It was Lisa, sure enough. 

"Hey." He said, walking farther away from Cas, so that it would be harder for him to hear. 

"Hey. Babe. I'm on my way home now. I don't feel good again. Hot flashes, cold flashes, I even threw up a couple of times. Are you home right now?" She asked him. 

"Yeah, I am, actually. I'll be here. See you in a few, then." He said, ending the call. He had to come up with an excuse. Quick. 

"Cas, I hate to cut this short, because it's been fun. But, my brother just called. Some family thing is going on, and he's coming here in a few minutes to pick me up." 

"I guess I can call a cab or something." 

"No, I can drive you. If we're quick. I don't want to waste any time. It seemed like it was something urgent." 

Dean didn't really like the idea of his car getting wet, but it was either that or risk the chance of Cas being here when Lisa arrived. 

The latter couldn't happen. So, he and Cas got into the car, soaked. 

XX 

Dean was dry and dressed again before Lisa even pulled up, which was surprising to him. He was just going to act as if nothing had happen at all. 

As he was waiting for her, he reflected. He was started to lie more and more, which was both a good and bad thing to him. Good, because he was more quick with coming up with stories, but bad because... it was lying after all. 

But that didn't matter, not right now at least. In his mind, if he didn't bother with something, he wouldn't have to ever worry about it. It was the same with this situation. 

It was working out, so far. And that was the way he wanted it to stay. 

XX 

Even though Dean greeted Lisa at the door with a hug and kiss, Lisa knew something was up. 

He was just being so weird lately. So distant. So... Not Dean. 

They spent their days like usual, watching TV. Dean offered ordering a pizza. 

"Yeah, sure. I'm not really hungry right now, but I might want some later." 

She didn't end up eating anything. She was too queasy. 

Dean snuck a few looks at her as she was staring at the TV screen. Something was off. Something was very off about her. 

But little did he know, she was thinking the same about him. 

XX 

Dean was fast asleep, snoring. 

Lisa wished she could say the same. Just a few minutes ago, she had woken up, a heat flash coming over her. It was strange, to say the least. And now, she couldn't find a way to shake it off. 

She got up, staring out the window. She saw the backyard, with the trees, the nicely kept grass, and the pool. The pool... 

She looked over at the clock on the side of the bed. It was around 3 am. Oh well. It was her house. Well, Dean's also. But that wasn't the point. 

She was sweating. She felt as if she had just stepped into a sauna. It may have been 3 am, but she was going to go take a dip in the pool. 

She went through her drawers, sure to be quiet,  looking for something to wear. She knew that this was pretty crazy, but she was sweltering, and her body was telling her the pool was the only way. 

A cold shower could've worked too, but it wouldn't be as effective. She didn't know what was going on with herself lately, her emotions and hormones were through the roof and she was getting sick all of the time. Maybe her period was coming. Maybe she was coming down with something. 

She changed and headed outside, the cold air hitting her. But it wasn't doing anything. She walked over to the pool, and got herself in. 

She sat for a few moments, feeling her body finally cool down a bit. This felt good, better than a shower ever could. She would admit that the shower would've helped too, but for some reason she wanted to get in the pool. It was her damn hormones. She had to have things a certain way or she was going to freak out, and the pool was that certain thing. 

As she was just cooling herself down, she noticed something at the bottom of the pool. She squinted, trying to see better. She swam towards it, and reached in and grabbed it. It was a ring. 

What the hell? Dean barely wore rings. And it certainly wasn't hers, it was far too big. She kept it in her hand and just enjoyed the water. 

She would ask Dean about it tomorrow. 

XX 

A/N: you know what they say, everything happens for a reason... Lisa wanting to go out to the pool rather that a shower is definitely one of those things. You ever have a moment where you do something overly extra when you could just do something simple instead? 

Also, something I'd like to address since it was briefly mentioned in the chapter. Fuck the bi stereotypes. Bisexual people aren't cheaters, just because they like more than one gender. That's just absurd and stupid. "Oh, you're attracted to guys and girls(for example), you must want every single one of them you see." That's not the case. That's just dumb. By that logic, a straight person must want every guy/girl they see. It's just dumb. 

Also, this story isn't meant to reflect on this stereotype. It's a story of cheating and thinking you can handle more than you should. Dean being bi has nothing to do with. I could've made the other partner a guy and the story would be the exact same. This story is being written by a girl that hates labels, but likes everyone. So I'm not trying to glorify a stereotype at all. 

Anyways, this has been long enough. Sorry. I'll see myself out now. See y'all next time, love you and thanks for reading!!!


	6. 5.

"Dean, whose ring is this? Is this yours?" 

Dean looked away from the TV and at his girlfriend. She approached him, and showed him the ring. 

He felt his heart sink. It was Cas's ring. Oh no. How the hell has she gotten it? "Yeah, I think so. You know, it's probably one of my old ones or something. Where did you find it?" 

"It was in the pool. I um... was getting some heat flashes and decided it would be nice to take a quick dip. And I saw it sitting at the bottom. So I was just wondering." She said with a shrug, putting the ring in his palm. 

"When did you get these heat flashes? I don't remember that happening. And why the pool? Why not the shower?" 

Lisa should've saw that question coming. "The pool just seemed like it would be better. And I can't lie, it did feel good." 

"What about the heat flashes? You think you're getting sick?" 

"I don't know, maybe I am. Either way, I just wanted to know about the ring. I never saw it before, so I was hoping it wasn't what I thought." 

Dean felt his heart begin to speed up and sink, again. Why did he feel so damn guilty? Cas was just a friend who was hanging around with him occasionally. Who just happened to be an ex. But girls didn't take that well. Maybe that was why he felt guilty. "What are you talking about? What did you think it was?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound as guilty as he felt. 

"I thought it was somebody else's." 

"Like who?" He was really pushing it. 

"I think you know. Like some other girl, or some other guy. I don't know." 

"You think I would do that to you? You think I would cheat on you, Lisa?" 

"I'm not saying that I think you would. I just didn't know what to think when I found it." 

"What the hell." Dean mumbled, sighing. "That means that you think I would." 

"Oh, Okay. You want to play this game. Let's say that you found something around this house that didn't belong to you, and you had no idea where it had come from. Wouldn't you want to ask me about it? I think you're being a bit over dramatic." 

"I think you are. It's a ring. That I said was mine." 

"Yeah, exactly. And you're the one making a big deal out of it, as if I SHOULD be suspicious." 

This was their first argument in a long time. All couples had them, and they were never fun. But this was something that they had never argued about in their whole time together. 

"There's nothing to be suspicious about. What's been up with you lately?" Dean asked, not meaning to. 

"Up with me? You're the one that's been acting so weird lately. Always so distant, and so suspicious." 

"So you are suspicious of me. I see." 

"I'm just saying. Now that this happened, I'm seeing that there have been so many differences in these past few days." 

"So you think I'm doing something?" 

"I don't know, are you?" She asked, giving him an angry glare. Was she catching on? Was it time to admit everything? He wasn't even technically cheating, was he? 

"No, Lisa. I wouldn't do that to you. I love you." 

"And I trust you." 

"If you really did, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." 

"Really? Put yourself in my shoes? What would you think? Wouldn't you want ask about something that wasn't clear? It doesn't mean I don't love you, I was just asking. The fact that you're blowing this out of proportion so much proves that I hit a nerve." 

"What nerve, Lisa? I told you, nothing is going on, dammit! What is it you want me to do to prove that? Because I can." 

"I don't know anymore, Dean. I didn't mean for this to blow up into something like this." 

"Then why don't we just move on?" He asked, in the tone that could convince her of almost anything. 

But this time, it didn't work. "Can I see your phone?" She asked. 

He couldn't let her do that, the argument would just get even worse, because he was lying to her. He could've just told her that he was hanging out with Castiel, and that they were just friends. But for some reason, he just couldn't. "Here she goes again. I thought we were moving on. You know what, I'm going out for a bit, I'll see you later." 

"You know what? Fine. Go out for a bit. I don't give a shit. You're the one that blew this whole this out of proportion, NOT me." 

"Whatever." He mumbled as he turned and walked away from her. He couldn't say it at a volume she could hear, because it was lie. It wasn't whatever. He was getting himself into some deep shit. And now, everything he had done was backfiring. 

XX 

As soon as Lisa heard the door shut behind Dean, she began to cry. 

She didn't know why, she was never that weak. Whenever she and Dean argued, she just let it blow over. 

But this time, this time it was so much different. 

She knew as soon as she saw the ring that something was up. And after the argument, it was confirmed. She was hoping Dean would've just cleared up that the ring was his and let it go. But it didn't happen like that. 

He ignored her phone request, which she knew was a big sign in a relationship. If they wouldn't let you see something like their phone, they were certainly hiding something. 

Was Dean actually cheating? She couldn't fathom the idea. She had been with him for so long. 

Was it something that she did? Was it because she worked so much? Was it because she wasn't in the mood for sex lately? 

She felt even more tears fall from her eyes as she found more and more ways to blame herself. 

Maybe this was all her fault. 

XX 

Dean initially wanted to just go on a drive around, and clear his mind. When he was mad or in a bad mood in general, driving and classic rock always helped. 

But instead, he found himself calling Cas after only a few minutes of driving. For some reason, he couldn't get his mind off of the man. 

"Hey, are home right now?" He asked as soon as Cas picked up. 

"I just got here. But yeah. I'm home right now." 

"Great. I'm coming over." He told him, and then hung up before he could give any form of protest. 

XX

A/N: only two more chapters left!! This story is going to be finishing up really soon!


	7. 6.

"What was the rush?" Cas asked as he opened to door. 

Dean stepped in, maybe a little too quickly. "Just wanted to see you." He said, and it wasn't a complete lie. He loved seeing Cas. But he couldn't admit anything about his fight with Lisa. 

"Oh, well I'm glad to see you too. You alright?" He asked, genuine concern in his eyes. 

Dean decided to lie again, only this time it was a full lie. "I'm fine." 

"If you say so." 

An awkward silence immediately fell upon them, and Dean didn't waste any time breaking it. 

"You wanna watch a movie and order some food?" 

XX 

Lisa was awaiting Dean's arrival home. She had to work nights tonight, and was hoping he could get home before then. 

She wanted to confront him, and make sure he wasn't actually cheating, and that he had just stormed out because he was mad. That was what she was hoping, at least. But she wouldn't know for sure, until he actually ended up coming home. 

She watched TV, she read through 3 entire magazines. Dean still wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

She knew about his angry drives, how he would get in the car after an argument or after something bad happened, and drive around for a bit. But they never took this long. 

It had been HOURS since Dean had stormed out. 

What was going on? Maybe he just needed extra time. Maybe he was going to see his side piece. Maybe he was beyond pissed at her and was fleeing for awhile. The possibilities almost seemed endless, and she couldn't seem to stop going through them. 

Soon, it was time for work. She got ready and headed out. Maybe Dean would be home when she got back. That was her hope, at least. 

XX 

"I swear, horror movies these days are so damn stupid. The same jump-scares, the same plots, the industry is a mess." 

Cas looked over to Dean. "You know, you're right. But I actually kind of liked this one." 

"I did too. I just wish they didn't rely on the shaky camera thing. It's just dumb to me." 

"You know, you said the exact same thing when we were still together. It's funny to see that you haven't changed a BIT." 

When we were together. That line killed Dean. "You haven't either. You get so scared of everything." 

"Hey! You do too!" 

"No, I do NOT." He said, chuckling. He missed this, so much. 

"Yes, you do. You screamed when the girl walked into the room and the monster grabbed her." 

Dean rolled his eyes jokingly. "Listen. The monster came out of nowhere. You can't say that you weren't scared too." 

"I was." 

"You know, you haven't changed at all either." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're still honest. You're still sweet. You're still... Cas." He turned and looked into the man's eyes, and then leaned in. 

Cas knew what was going on, and he couldn't find it in himself to resist. He leaned in as well. 

The two locked lips, and that's when Dean silently realized that there was no going back. 

XX 

Anyone with boobs knew that getting hit in them hurt. 

It happened to Lisa frequently at her job, if she was being honest. Sometimes, somebody would be rushing to get something done, and would end up hitting her accidentally, somehow always in the chest. 

It hurt, but she always got over it quickly. It was just life, she supposed. 

But tonight, it hurt so much more. She had noticed that they were in pain today while getting dressed, and didn't know what it was. Her period maybe? She was late on it. 

That's when she put everything together. Late on her period. Random hot flashes. The vomiting. Tender boobs. 

"Shit. Shit. Shit." She said, beginning to get a bit anxious. This couldn't be happening. It was all just a coincidence, right? Nothing more. 

When she was heading home that night, she went to the drugstore. She picked up a pregnancy test. 

She felt that this was so cliché. She hated it. Soon as she got home, she locked herself in the bathroom. Dean wasn't home, and she was actually glad about it. He was the least of her worries right now. 

She picked up the best test she could find, one that claimed 99.9% accuracy. She also picked up a couple of others, just in case she didn't believe what this first one was telling her. 

She did what the test instructed, shaking. She set a timer, and waited. When it went off, she picked up the test. 

Her eyes widened at the result. According to it, she was pregnant. Was she surprised? Not really, but she just didn't want to think about it being true. 

She did another test. It was positive as well. And then she did the last one. It was positive. 

"Fuck." She said, throwing them all in the garbage can. She didn't care if Dean came back and saw them. If he was actually cheating, she wouldn't want to be with him anymore. 

She would let him see his kid, but she just didn't know why she would keep someone in her life if they weren't loyal to her, when they claimed to be. 

She slipped into bed, still shaking a bit. Of course, this would happen when she and Dean were on the brink of breaking up. Of course. The universe seemed to love her very much. 

She shut her eyes, trying to get to sleep. But she couldn't. She reached out across the bed, only feeling the cold sheet. 

That was when she realized that she was actually sleeping alone, for the first time in a long time. 

XX 

When Dean woke up, he almost couldn't remember where he was. Then, he looked over to Cas' sleeping face and knew. 

He felt guilt rush over him. He was the one who had initiated things. He was the one who led Cas up to his room. 

He sighed and got up, trying not to wake Cas. It was the next afternoon, he couldn't believe that he had woke up so late. He needed to get back to Lisa, she was probably wondering where he went. Well, not probably. Of course she was. 

He pulled his clothes back on and headed out. 

He made a mistake. One that couldn't be reversed. If he had just told Cas that he was in a relationship in the first place, none of this would've happened. 

But he just couldn't keep it in his pants, could he? 

XX 

Dean still wasn't home the next morning. 

He really had left her, didn't he? Where the hell could he have gone. She was hoping to wake up with him by her side, but she wasn't so lucky. 

She did her usual vomiting, then went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. 

When she sat down with her filled cup, she began to cry. 

Her boyfriend was pissed at her, doing god-knows-what behind her back, and she was pregnant. She was pregnant. She had a human growing inside of her. A human that she and Dean had created. Dean, who wasn't here to find out. 

After a few minutes of crying to herself, she heard the front door open. 

What a great time for Dean to arrive. 

XX

A/N: was gonna double upload this and the final chapter, but it's 2:30 am and I need sleep so it'll be uploaded a bit later. Stayed tuned! 

Thanks for reading, love you all!


	8. 7.

Soon as Dean set foot in the door, he felt guilt. He had actually cheated this time. He couldn't even admit that he was hanging out with Cas at first, he certainly wasn't going to have the courage to tell her about this. Maybe he didn't have to. Maybe, just maybe, they could just keep living their normal lives. It could be that simple if he really wanted it to be, and he did. 

"Dean?" He heard Lisa call out from the kitchen, and a few seconds later she stepped out. Her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks were stained with tears. What in the hell happened. 

"Lisa. What's wrong?" He asked her, walking up to her and attempting to embrace her in a hug. She pulled away. 

"Before I tell you anything, I need you to tell me something." She said, choking back the sobs that were practically begging to come out. She couldn't believe that this was happening. It was like one kick to the stomach after another. 

"What?" He asked, not bothering to get any closer to her. She would just push him away again. 

"Tell me that you never cheated on me. Look me in the eyes, and say it. I want to know the truth, Dean. What I'm about to tell you is something big, and I'm not going to tell you if you've been cheating on me. Well... I'll still tell you. I just don't know what we'll do about it." 

He wanted more than anything to tell her the truth. He felt that it would be right. But he just couldn't. He could lie if he really wanted to, and that was what he was going to do. He looked her directly in the eyes and told her, "Lisa, I never cheated on you. Now what do you need to tell me?" 

Upon hearing that, she released a breath that she didn't know that she was holding in. "I'm pregnant, Dean." 

He didn't know what he was expecting her to say, but it certainly wasn't that. "You are?" Was all he could manage, even if it was a dumb question. 

"Yes, I did three tests to make sure. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." 

He pulled her in for a hug. He was going to be having a kid. He and Lisa had always talked about it and how they wanted it more than anything, and now they had it. 

So, why did Dean have a sinking feeling in his stomach? 

XX 

"Hey, where'd you go?" 

Dean couldn't stop staring at the text. It was from Cas, of course. And Dean was contemplating replying. 

Now that Lisa was pregnant, he didn't know what to do about this whole thing. He should put a stop to it, only problem was, he didn't want to. 

"Got called in for work." He replied back, sighing. He should feel bad, shouldn't he? Only problem was, he really didn't. The guilt was there, but he just continued to push it aside. 

Was it possible to love more than one person at once? Dean was convincing himself that maybe this was the reason that he was continuing this. Lisa and Cas were both amazing, he wanted to have them both in his life. But they both couldn't exist in the same conditions. It would never work. 

Dean already made so many mistakes in this whole entire situation, what could one more do? 

XX 

Living two separate lives was not ideal in the least. 

Dean came to realize that quickly. 

The days were spent with Lisa, doing what the two of them always did. He was going to have a baby with her, and just couldn't bring himself to ever abandon her. 

The other side of his life, his life at night, was all driven by lust and want. He spent the nights with Cas, doing what they had used to do when they were together. 

He had to be careful going out with with either of the two though, because he didn't want to be caught in public by the other. He had to come up with so many excuses to not go to certain places now, but he couldn't complain. He wanted to not get caught, he had to take the necessary precautions. 

"What are we? Are we a... thing again?" Cas had asked one night, and Dean couldn't deny that he was preparing himself for this moment. 

"If you want us to be." 

Cas just smiled. 

Dean was a pro at lying and coming up with stories now. He barely had to think. Sometimes, he even prepared stories in advance. 

This was his life now. Running back and forth, making up lies to keep the two people he cared about most in his life. 

He couldn't complain, because it was all his own doing. 

He was sure that most people would think that he was insane doing this, but it didn't matter. This was what he wanted. 

And as long as the truth was never exposed, everything could keep going, just as smoothly as it was now. 

And he was going to make sure that the truth would never be exposed. 

XX 

Cas was excited to be back with Dean. He missed him so much. He already knew before that he missed him, but after they had started hanging out again, he realized it even more. 

Dean was such a good person and Cas didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. 

That being said, Cas wanted to surprise Dean. Dean always took him out, bought him things, but now, he wanted to return the favor. 

He got a bunch of Dean's favorite pies, some of his other favorite foods, and was going to give him the CD that he had put together. 

It was small, but it would make Dean's day, and that was all that Cas needed. 

He put all of the stuff nicely into a basket, and decided to take a surprise drive over to Dean's place. 

XX 

Dean went out to satisfy one of Lisa's cravings, which happened to be anything peanut butter related at the moment. 

Lisa told him he didn't have to go, but he had insisted. Lisa didn't argue, because she was in need of some peanut butter. 

So, when the doorbell rang, she ran up to the door, expecting him. 

She was in a good mood. That was, until she opened the door. 

There, stood a man, holding a basket filled with things. 

"Who are you?" The man immediately asked, furrowing his brows. 

"I'm guessing I'm not who you're looking for." Lisa retorted, smirking a bit. Little did she know, that smirk would be off of her face in seconds. 

"I'm looking for a Dean Winchester. Does he not live here anymore?" Dena hadn't mentioned a move of any sort. 

"No, he lives here. I'm just his girlfriend. He went out for a bit. Are you here to talk to him?" Lisa inspected the gift basket. In it, was a CD, and a bunch of food. She recognized it immediately to be Dean's favorites. 

"His... what?" 

"Girlfriend. Why, are you an admirer of some sort? I'm sorry to say, but he's taken. But... you were pretty spot on with the food basket. He loves that damn pie." 

"Not an admirer... his boyfriend." 

Lisa's eyes widened. She knew Dean was bisexual, that wasn't the part that shocked her. What shocked her was what the man said. "What are you talking about?" 

"How long have you been with Dean?" 

"Years." 

"I was just with him last night! Look, I can pull up texts to prove it! I'm not crazy." 

The man pulled out his phone, and pulled up the messages as promised. Lisa double checked the number. Sure enough, it was Dean's. And the messages were indeed something that you would send to your significant other. 

"Fuck!" She heard herself shout. "How long has this been going on between you two?" 

"We were together for awhile, broke up, and now we're back together again. It's been a few weeks, I'd say." He was in complete and udder shock at this. Dean had been lying? He had a girlfriend? That he was cheating on? What was wrong with him? 

"What the hell? You know what? Come in... I don't think got your name." 

"Castiel. But you can call me Cas, everybody does." 

"Okay, Cas. Come on in. I'm Lisa."

Both of them stepped inside. 

"I can't believe this shit. I should've known. Hey, did you and him ever swim in the pool in the backyard?" She asked, turning to face him. 

"Yeah, we did once." He answered, looking down at the ground. He felt bad. Really bad. 

"And did you happen to lose a ring that day?" 

Cas heard himself gasp. "Yeah, I did. You know, that day, he told me I couldn't come inside because work was being done." He looked around quickly. He saw the real reason now. Pictures of he and Lisa were everywhere. 

"Why would he do this?" She asked, beginning to feel tears well up in her eyes. 

"I don't know. I'm really sorry." 

"Don't be. You were lied to as well. It wasn't either of us, it was him. He lied to us. He made up stories. How in the hell did he pull this off?" 

Cas couldn't answer, because he had no idea. "Did he know you were suspicious?" 

"Yeah, I confronted him. And he looked me dead in the eyes and said he wasn't cheating. Then he told me that he promised he would never do anything, especially since we have a baby on the way." 

Cas did notice the belly, but didn't want to comment on it. "Why did he do this to us?" 

"I wish I knew. He went out to get me some food. Let's sit here, and confront him soon as he gets back. It was enough that he was hurting me, but someone else? Fuck that. He has no idea what he's coming home too." 

Cas felt himself grin. He loved Dean, but did Dean actually love him? If he did, he wouldn't have done this. "He really doesn't." 

XX 

Soon as Dean opened the door, he dropped the bag of stuff he had bought for Lisa. 

Lisa and Cas were sitting on the couch. It looked as if they had been crying. How the hell had Cas gotten here, and why? 

Lisa picked the bag up from the ground. "Why, thank you. Now, you've got some explaining to do, as you can see." 

"I... I..." Dean couldn't help but stammer. What was he supposed to do? 

Cas stood up. "Yeah, wanna tell me why you've been cheating on your pregnant girlfriend? What is wrong with you? Guess you never have changed, Dean Winchester." 

"You're the one that wanted to rekindle this spark, genius." Dean retorted. 

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend! If I knew you did, I would've never did anything. I'm not like that!" Cas said, not even able to look at the man. 

"Look." Dean started, sighing. "I love you both. I really do. I didn't know what to do. I thought I could include both of you, okay?" 

"What the hell? Are you an idiot? That's not how life works!" Lisa said, the anger building up inside of her. 

"Lisa, you're pregnant. I couldn't abandon you." 

"Relationships are built on trust. If you didn't love me anymore, you should've told me. We still could've raised the baby together or something. This is NOT a solution. This is moronic. You've hurt both me and Cas." Lisa said, not tearing her glare from him. She hoped he felt guilty. 

"Yeah, Dean. I trusted you. We both did. Now, look what you did to us. You claim to love us, but hurt us both. I should've known it was all too good to be true." 

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" 

"What is that gonna do?" Lisa asked. "Do you think that fixes everything. The damage is already done. You know, I thought we would finally be happy. Have this baby. Live life the way we always wanted. Guess not, because you can't keep it in your pants. 

"Lisa-" 

"Don't try and justify this." Cas said. "There's no point. Just leave. Don't talk to either of us. If you want to help raise your own kid, go ahead. That's all up to Lisa. But don't ever try and pursue a relationship ever again with us, because we won't fall for it again." 

"Dean, I won't take away the right to see your kid. It's up to you. But we can't live together and do this anymore. Not with all of the lies you've been feeding me, and the trust you broke. I want you out." Lisa told him. This had all happened so quickly. 

"Can't I just stay a BIT more?" 

"So I can fall back in the trap again? Screw that. I love you Dean. But you broke my trust. And I can never forgive you for that, because if I did, you would do it again." 

"I agree. Don't speak to me again. I don't want to hear whatever you have to say. It'll all just be lies." Cas stepped away, and went outside. 

That was when Dean spotted the basket on the couch. It had a CD and all of his favorite foods. Cas was probably bringing it over as a surprise. 

"Better get to packing your stuff. I'll give you some money for a hotel or something, I just can't have you stay here. I can't even bear to look at you." 

Dean sighed. It had all come crashing down. He should've expected it, and prepared better. But now, he was caught. And he lost both Cas and Lisa. 

He packed up some stuff he needed, and before he knew it, he was out of the door and finding a hotel. 

He found one, pretty far away. He couldn't bear to be near Cas and Lisa, knowing what he did to them. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had just ruined everything. It was all his own fault. 

That night, he laid in bed broken hearted. Little did he know, so did Lisa and Cas. 

THE END. 

A/N: that's the show folks! Moral of the story is, don't be a piece of shit. Be honest when you're in a relationship. Your partner trusts you, don't break it. Tell them how you feel, trust me, they'll appreciate that more than they'll appreciate finding out you're cheating! 

Thanks for joining me on this little journey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! You've reached the end of the story! Did you throw your device at the wall because Dean is so aggravating? I almost did while writing! 
> 
> I'd like to readdress the fact that what you read in this story was wrong. I hope the lesson you all learned was that you need to break up with your current bf/gf if you think you want someone else. It's that simple, and trust me they'll like it better then finding out like Lisa and even Cas did. 
> 
> Yes, I wrote this, but like I said before, I'm not here to glorify any of these actions. It's disgusting. I've made that clear. As you can see, it doesn't end well. Now, neither of the people Dean claims to love can't trust him. 
> 
> Most of my stories are inspired somewhat by events in my life. Things I see on TV, lines I've read in books, things I've been through. But this, I've never went through anything like this. Of course, I had been cheated on before, but usually I found out within a couple of days. This story was based off of my friends ex, who met up with his ex and left her in the dust, but never broke up with her, so he tried to balance two relationships at once. It was so odd to me, and I asked her if it was alright to write a story SLIGHTLY inspired by it. She said it was fine, if course. But this story is also very different from hers in many ways, I obviously did change up some stuff. But the underlying message and story are still the same. It was also of course inspired by the song, but hearing a real life story like that just made me even more inspired. 
> 
> BREAK UP WITH YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER IF YOU'RE NOT HAPPY. IT WONT END WELL IF YOU STAY WITH THEM OR CHEAT. DONT BE A PIECE OF SHIT!!


End file.
